Eyes Can Only See
by egb
Summary: Did something...big..happen in Bella Swan's life BEFORE she met Edward? Yes.
1. Burning

egb.- Alright, for all you Twilight fans out there reading this, you should know the couple of changes I've made in my story. #1: The first chapter starts out when Bella is walking by herself downtown and the guys catch her and stuff. (When Edward saves her in his car.) #2: Bella turns into something BEFORE she meets Edward!! What is it? You'll just have to find out, now won't you?

PS: This is my first fanfix, so please don't be too hard on me!!

Chapter 1

The men were surrounding me. I closed my eyes out of pure fear, and to hide the tears that were slowly rising to my eyes. If nine 18-year-old men saw me crying, that would just make me all the more intimidating to them, right?

I could feel the air tighten as the leader of the group was walking towards me. His wrists slid across my waist and then traced the outline of my body all the up to my neck, where both of his hands gripped right below my chin. His face slid onto my shoulder with his mouth next to my ear.

He turned his head and whispered, "Now, sweetheart, you can come down with me to the dock, okay?"

I squirmed around in his arms. His iron grip on my neck tightened.

"Honey, honey, don't worry. Everything's gonna be all right…" He mumbled in my ear. I could feel his broad smile get bigger on my cheek.

My feet dropped to the floor and the leader dragged me to the shoreline. I opened my eyes, and through the blur of my tears I could see the whole group was closing in on me.

I managed to whisper, "W-what a-a-re you doing to m-me?" through my body that was painfully shaking in the sand.

I waited.

No response.

Two of the group members whispered to each other. Then two more…then the whole group was conversing in a way that seemed like a whole different language.

I felt pressure in my wrists…then my ankles. Everyone was leaning over me and from my point of view, it kind of looked like they were figuring out how to do something…. then it hit me.

Darkness.

My mind was spinning, and something was burning inside of my body. My veins felt like they were about to detonate any second now.

My body froze.

And that's the last I saw of the men for the rest of my life.

egb.- Heehee! Did you like it?? Please review this chapter! Pretty pretty please!! Lol, And no, that is not the end. I just like making people want to read on, you know? Well, anyways, the next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Hospital?

**egb**.- Hey guys! Next chapter. Hope you like it. Enjoy!! :)

_Chapter 2_

My eyes opened. There was beeping…and lots of chatter around me. My vision cleared up, and I read the sign on the new clothing I was wearing. The label read: Santa Fe hospital. Wait, hospital? What happened to me?

"Hey, Bells! It's me, Charlie." My dad whispered, leaning over the edge of my hospital bed.

I stared at his face for a minute, slowly realizing that this man actually WAS my father.

After a couple seconds had passed, I turned my head and met his eyes in perfect alignment. I mumbled, "Dad, w-what's going on?"

A huge smile grew on his face. He lifted his hand in attempt to comfort me, but instead ended up awkwardly patting my hair. It's kind of nice to have somewhat of this father-daughter connection thing, you know?

Charlie's smile shrunk into a serious face. He stuttered to me, "Bells, you were in downtown Santa Fe last night and the police got a call from some young men. They said that you fainted at the south dock, and that you weren't responding to anything. An ambulance came to get you and brought you back here. When some nurses first examined you, they had to get a BUCKET because your wrist was gushing with blood." Charlie half- chuckled.

"Anyway, they brought you into a scanning room for an x-ray. Your doctor, Dr. Cullen, said he did an injection into your left wrist; because the results of the x-ray showed you had something like a blue gel in your bloodstream.

"Dr. Cullen literally cleaned out your wrist of tissue and various parts of muscles... but when he got to the spot which, on the x-ray, showed the sighting of the gel, nothing was there. So the hospital is going to take care of you here for the next couple of weeks, OK?" Charlie contemplated my expression. Even though I couldn't see myself right now, I was guessing my face looked somewhere between confused and worried.

But blue gel? What? Charlie's explaining made no sense. I mean, I somewhat remembered what happened at the dock, but the "young men's" faces disappeared in the memory. And I certainly didn't remember any blue gel involved! And in my BLOODSTREAM? What the fuck.

Somebody knocked on my hospital room door. "Excuse me, Miss Swan?"

"Oh, Bella, this is your doctor, Dr. Cullen." Charlie pointed to the man standing near the doorway. I turned my head to look at him.

"Why, hello, Bella. As your father said, I'm your doctor, Dr. Cullen. While you were asleep in the ER, I took an x-ray of you. The results show that your wrist is severely broken.

"Now I don't want to scare you or anything… But through the conclusion a few other doctors and I have come up with, the x-ray picture showed that there is an unidentified substance in your blood. So were going do perform a skeletal surgery on you now, OK?" Dr. Cullen's face looked worried. That made my pain all the more frightening.

I winced for a minute..then slowly nodded my head. I felt tears coming to my eye, and quickly wiped them away.

"Great. Now I'm going to give you a couple doses of Amnesia, so you'll fall asleep for a bit." Dr. Cullen smiled, and gestured for Charlie to move away. My dad winked and smiled at me. I know he was just trying to comfort me, but a friendly face doesn't do anybody anything in these situations! *Sigh* Oh well, since Mom isn't here, I guess he's going his best.

Dr. Cullen went into a closet next to my bed, and pulled out a huge metal can. "Now, Bella, I need you to close your eyes now." He ordered.

I hesitated. I don't want to wake up dead! Not that I will, but anything can happen in a surgery, right? I mean, if something was in my blood and doctors couldn't find it, they'd have to cut open to my heart... Oh God.

"Bella." Dr. Cullen was getting uneasy.

"Sorry. Well, bye, Dad." I looked at my father. He was crying, but pathetically trying to hide it.

"Dad, It's OK! Everything is going to be fine!" I winked at him. I think that could of sounded a whole lot more convincing if I actually believed it.

"OK, Bells. I love you." Charlie came over and stroked my cheek.

"Dad, promise me that you'll-" Somebody knocked on the door, and of course, I was interrupted in a fantastic father-daughter moment!

"Excuse me, Dad?" A thick, but somewhat familiar voice questioned.

Dr. Cullen stood up. "Why hello, Edward."

**egb.-** Well? Did you like my ending of this chapter?


End file.
